Mary Jane
by Renaissance-Angel-of-Darkness
Summary: Rated only because i wanna be safe but anyways: This is a song fic from Alanis Morissette's Mary Jane; What happened when Kagome looses everything, Inuyasha, her mother and Grandpa? Yume (oc) doesn't seem to be helping her get over her problems also...


MARY JANE  
  
Please be honest Mary Jane, are you happy?  
  
Please don't censor your tears  
  
Kagome looked at her pathetic self in the mirror. She had a new hobby, finding a guy that suited her. Ever since Inuyasha had passed away in mid-kiss with that treacherous woman, Kikyo, she had never been the same. She began to hurt herself when anything went wrong. Her grandpa and mother passed away shortly after him. Souta left to live in America, and even Hojo stopped talking to her.   
  
I hear you're counting sheep again, Mary Jane  
  
What's the point in trying to dream anymore?  
  
Indeed she stopped dreaming, she gave up on school and everyone else. The only person who had continued to look or even to talk to her was Yume. Though didn't help her, if anything, she drove her even further off the deep end. Yume knew Kagome was going through a weird depressing, and truthfully she enjoyed it. She hated how Kagome and Kikyo were always hanging off of him, when he was meant to be hers and hers only. Kagome knew this, and she figured that Yume was going through a worse time, seeing how she was the closest any of the girls got to being Inuyasha's true girlfriend. Kikyo had surprisingly kissed him out of nowhere, with poison on her lips.  
  
What's the matter Mary Jane? Had a hard day?  
  
She's placed a "don't disturb" sign on the door  
  
She continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She hiked her skirt up a little more, rolled up part of her shirt to stare at her starving stomach. She wiped away a tear that was running down her heavily colored eyelids. She was going to go to Kaede's funeral, but at the last moment, decided not to. She had placed a "Go AWAY" sign on the apartment door, praying that it would get rid of anyone that wanted to see her in this state. Hopefully her brother or anyone that had the guts to see her, would get the idea and leave, she was a total wreck.   
  
Just a few more bruises  
  
If that's the way you insist on heading  
  
She sat on her bed and took out a knife. She stared at it for a long time, like she did with the mirror. She pulled up her sleeve and forced the sharp object into her skin. The blood flowed freely onto the, already blood stained, carpet. Kagome screamed in pain, but kept moving the knife farther up her arm. The burning sensation kept getting hotter and hotter, and soon she was light headed.   
  
"That's for you, Kaede," she sniffed. The doorbell rang. Kagome wrapped her arm in a bloodstained rag and opened the door, expecting a solicitor. But there stood Yume and her mischievous glare. She was wearing a beautiful hand made, black wedding dress, just for the funeral. Secretly, Kagome wished she had one just like it.   
  
"Come on now, we're going to the Feudal era for the funeral," Yume said, cold-heartedly. To Kagome, this was the true form of Kikyo, not her. Her eyes showed no emotion or care for her, just loathing pity. Kagome was too self-conscious to return the same look. Ever since she dropped out of high school, men have been asking her for a good time on the house, thinking she was a prostitute.   
  
"I'm not..." Kagome started, but Yume cut in.  
  
"Now, now, you don't want Kaede's dead soul to be angry with you, do you? What would Hojo think? Or what would Inuyasha think of you? Even he had self decency," She knew it would work. Kagome closed the door behind her and began walking to the Shinto Shrine. But one thing was wrong.   
  
So take this moment and be selfish  
  
'Cause all that matters is your freedom  
  
She didn't remember that she no longer possessed the jewel, but that Yume did. Yume, being the true reincarnation of Kikyo was given the jewel, when Kaede was on her deathbed.   
  
"It's time for you to be set free Kagome," Yume pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ears and stepped on the edge of the well. She pulled Kagome up with her, as it they were going to jump together.   
  
"What do you mean set free?" Kagome asked nervously. Her arm was now pulsing with her scared heartbeat, she was afraid of Yume and her powers as a Miko.  
  
"For you to rest in peace, my dear," She smirked and pushed her down. Kagome fell down the well on her back. She was weak from Anorexia, and getting hit so many times from men, she couldn't stop herself from falling harshly onto the bones that covered the ground. Yume heard a crash of the bones colliding with body and laughed maliciously. She had done what her past could not. She had killed the wretched woman who stole men's heart from true women. Yume was glad to be rid of her... once and for all.  
  
The Last Chance street car has gone off the track  
  
And you're on it....  
  
Well that's my story! It's a short little song fic. I did from Alanis Morissette's Mary Jane.  
  
A friend of mine thought this would be an interesting story to do. And if you're lost about who the heck Yume is, she's a punk character from a different story that once I find I'll post... hehehee. This is my portrayed version of Kagome of what she would be if she lost everything... and Yume is just such a fun character to torture people with... Mwuhahahaha.... Which reminds me:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...except Yume.. she is trademarked by Mindless Crackers!!! Weeeeeee and everything else that isn't Inuyasha (like the song) belongs to Alanis and the band and everyone else who owns it that I don't really know about. Inuyasha belongs to everyone else who owns them and things (yet again) I don't know about... so yay! 


End file.
